Bobby Lashley vs. John Ott
The first round began. Lashley missed a right hand. Lashley worked a double and got a big slam to guard. I can't see the timer so fuck it. Lashley worked the body and landed two big rights. Three more right hands. Lashley worked the body hard. Lashley landed five big rights, the third rocked Ott slightly. Lashley landed a pair of right elbows. Another massive right elbow there. Lashley landed a right hammerfist. Lashley landed three or four big right hands. Another big right hammerfist. Two more rights and another. Five massive right hammerfists. Four more. Lashley landed three big rights. Ott's nose was bleeding badly. Lashley was looking a bit punched out. Ott's nose may be broken. Ott returned fire from the bottom now. Lashley landed a pair of left hammerfists. Lashley landed a right and a left and four big rights. Three big right hammerfists. Ten seconds left. The first round ended. 10-8 Lashley by far. The second round began. Lashley was exhausted. They were exchanging sloppily on the feet. Ott landed a leg kick. Ott stuffed a double, Lashley got another to guard. Three thirty-five remaining. Ott was active off the back. The crowd booed. Lashley was absolutely exhausted. There was a cut over Ott's left eye as well from the first round. It had reopened. Lashley passed to side control. Lashley landed three left hands. 'Knees to the body!' Ott's face was swollen and puffy. Lashley landed a pair of right elbows. Lashley kneed the body and landed a pair of right hammerfists. The crowd taunted. Lashley landed a right elbow. Ott's face was bloody and beaten. Lashley landed a right elbow. The crowd booed. Nothing happening for a bit here. The ref wanted work, with fifteen seconds remaining. The crowd booed. The second round ended. 10-9 Lashley. 'We gotta keep working,' Lashley's corner told him. The third round began. There was cuts over both of Ott's eyes and swelling under both. The nose looked broken. Ott missed a Superman punch. haha. Ott pressed forward. Ott landed a right hand and stuffed a single. Lashley looked confused. Ott stuffed a single. Ott looked smooth now. Lashley was breathing through his mouth. He was gassed. He was a zombie. His hands were low. Hit him! Ott landed a left hook there. Ott landed an overhand right and stuffed a double. Ott looked tired too but determined. Three minutes remaining. 'Go for glory, John Ott!' Ott missed a right hand. The crowd chanted Ott's name. Ott pressed forward wildly. Lashley got a big double to half-guard. The crowd booed. Trigg sounds a little drunk here. The crowd booed thunderously.Lashley landed three lefts. The crowd was really getting restless. This is quite boring. This is incredibly boring. The referee was warning Lashley. Lashley was cut by elbows from the bottom from Ott. Ott kept elbowing from the bottom. The crowd chanted 'Stand 'em up' together. The crowd booed. Not much time left. Lashley was bleeding all over Ott. Lashley landed a right hand. The third round ended. 10-9 Lashley. 30-27 Lashley. There was a massive cut over Lashley's eye.